


Bubble, Bubble

by theskywasblue



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Humor, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Pre-Canon, Sibling Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-15
Updated: 2012-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-31 06:36:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/341040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskywasblue/pseuds/theskywasblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started with the boxers...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bubble, Bubble

**Author's Note:**

> for [](http://jenniebart.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**jenniebart**](http://jenniebart.dreamwidth.org/)'s prompt "Payback"

It started with the boxers.

Well, actually, it started with Dean’s boredom, which was an unprecedented force of nature. Dean was ridiculously bad at entertaining himself for someone who was, ostensibly, meant to be an adult. Since he'd given up on school – dropped out the previous semester, short only three credits, but John never said a thing about it, because he wanted Dean around for more hunts, Sam thought – there wasn't anything for him to do on those increasingly rare times when John him behind to go on a hunt.

 _Except_ torment Sam. Tormenting Sam was one of Dean's favourite pastimes when he couldn’t pick up a gun or a pool cue.

So, it started with Dean being bored, and Sam waking up one morning to discover that, all of a sudden, there were no elastics in the waistbands of any of his boxers.

And, okay, Sam couldn't _prove_ that Dean had done anything to them – maybe there had been some kind of malfunction, considering that the small apartment's noisy, leaky front-loading washer would only finish a cycle if someone leaned against it to hold the door closed (lately, Sam had been doing his homework that way); but Sam knew his brother, and he knew what it meant when Dean spent a lot of time chewing the inside of his cheek while he tried not to look at Sam across the breakfast table.

Sam went to school commando – thankful that he didn't have gym on his timetable that day – and picked up some new pairs of underwear after. He also went past the drug store and picked up some extra-strength Orajel.

When Dean went numb-lipped at supper and slopped Coke all over the front of his favourite shirt, Sam didn't feel the least bit bad.

Of course, that upped the ante.

Sam hid his toiletries – he had learned a hard lesson from the Nair incident the year before – but forgot his toothbrush, which ended up frozen in a block of ice. In retaliation, Sam laced Dean’s shoes up backwards. Dean put plastic wrap over the toilet seat; Sam replaced Dean’s mouthwash with vinegar and food colouring. Dean short-sheeted Sam’s bed; Sam put his dirty gym socks inside Dean’s pillow case. Dean put sealer on the ends of all Sam’s pencils; Sam put chicken bouillon cubes inside the shower head.

And then Dean poured a half gallon of bubble bath into the toilet tank.

“We’re not going to tell Dad about this,” Dean said solemnly, watching the bubbles force their way out from the top of the tank even as they foamed up in waves from the bowl and spilled over onto the floor.

“Right,” Sam nodded, hitching his sweats up a little higher as the bubbles crept across the worn linoleum towards his bare feet. “Truce?”

“I think so, yeah.” They both stood for a moment, watching helplessly as the tiny bathroom filled up with strawberry-scented suds. “So...mop?”

Sam shrugged, “Shovel?”

“I’ll get one if you get the other.”

“Deal.”

-End-


End file.
